Diary Of A Girl With A Funny Complicated Life
by Edogawa Ai-chan
Summary: A simple wish granted it all... Be careful what you wish for because you don't know what's next... Apparently, Miyuki Bianzon doesn't know it yet... Join her in this humorous adventure as she acts out as match-maker for Len and Hino plus Lili and Lilia!
1. Chapter 1

Diary Of A Girl With A Funny Complicated Life

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro, Detective Conan, Maid Sama! and Fairy Tail.

A/N: I suddenly got inspired by I Was In Wonderland by creamy-sugoi! Thanks for the idea! And I'm seriously like a copycat just so you know. And I'm like going to copy the plot and the LenKaho thingy but in a different way. And this story shall be in diary entries. Oh yeah, a little rushed…

Diary Of A Girl With A Funny Complicated Life

Miyuki Bianzon's POV

Mom gave me a blank notebook with musical notes designed at the cover. She said it was a diary. I never liked a diary. But since it was her birthday, I gave in. Mom is Japanese and Dad is a Filipino. So that makes me half-Japanese, half-Filipino. I was born in Italy. Enough of that, I'm going to write in my diary.

Miyuki Bianzon's Diary

_**Entry No. 1- 15/01/10**_

Dear Violin,

Mom gave you to me on her birthday, which is today. I don't know why I'm even writing here but oh well… I just bought a La Corda D'Oro, a Detective Conan, a Kaichou Wa Maid Sama! and a Fairy Tail manga! I'm very addicted to it. And I shall call you Violin since I love playing the violin! I'm just going to read the La Corda D'Oro manga first.

Finally, finished with reading the manga! It was when Tsukimori Len realized his feelings for Hino Kahoko. Kyaaaaa! I'm in a total 'kilig' moment! I wish I was there to match-make them! Wait, I just saw a very weird strange-looking door. Weird, there was no door there! Maybe, I haven't noticed it? Oh well, I'm going inside to see what is inside there. Wait, I feel weird. What's happening? Why are there sudden lights flickering? I am feeling scared… Why am I feeling sleepy? I'll just sleep first…

Where am I? This is not my room. Not my bed and especially not my clothes. I am in a pajama. Pink ones. Arrrggghhh! I hate pink! Whatever… I heard a knock. I, of course, asked who is there. And she, yes, it's a she, said breakfast is ready. What the heck? I already had breakfast! I just said I'll be there in a sec.

I came out. It was a nice and cozy place. "Ah, good morning, Miyu-chan!" I heard who the heck said that? I turned around and saw… Hino Kahoko! My idol! Why am I here? I am only dreaming, right? Because there is no way possible that I am here talking to Hino Kahoko! I pinched myself a few times and I am not dreaming. This is all real! Then, I saw a flying thing towards me. Is it a fairy? It was not Lili because Lili wears blue while this fairy wore red. "Bianzon Miyuki! You are here because you wished for it in that notebook!" It just said. Who the heck is that? "I am Lilia, a wish-granter." Oh, it was a wish-granter. But how did it know my wish in this notebook? "Because that notebook has been passed on for many years. I grant every wish in that notebook." It can read my notebook without looking inside this notebook. "Hey! I am not an it!" She said. "Miyu-chan? Earth to Miyu-chan?" Kaho-chan said. "Oh, gomen…" I replied. Kahoko was saying about how breakfast was ready and it was getting cold. Of course! Duh? What kind of cereal is hot?

I figured it out that I am Kaho's niece. Of course! I am too young to be her best friend or something. I am only 10 for Pete's sake! Well, I must say that the day passes off quickly.

Finally, Aunt Kaho, yes, I decided to call her that, came home but someone is with her. I crossed my fingers hoping it would be Len-sama. "Your wish is granted Miyuki Bianzon!" I heard Lilia say. I thanked Lilia and asked if there was something I could do to help her. She said, stuttering nervously "Well, there's this fairy I have a huge crush on and since you can see me, you can see other fairies as well, but if you only wish for it, and can you play match-maker?" Of course! "I'll guess… Hmmm? His name is Lili, right?" She looked shocked for a moment and nodded.

Back to Len-niisama and Aunt Kaho, I shouted "Aunt Kaho! You're back!" I acted confused for a moment and acted like I don't know who she's with. "Aunt Kaho, who is that? Your boyfriend?" Aunt Kaho blushed a shade of pink. It worked! Yatta! "N-no, Miyu-chan, he's my friend. And my violin tutor." I said okay. "But what's his name?" I acted out. "I am Tsukimori Len." He suddenly said. Okay, introductions took place and then Aunt Kaho asked me "Miyu-chan, what's that notebook?" I said it was my diary. And we had a conversation that doesn't interest me at all. I said I was sleepy which I really was. And then Aunt Kaho let me go to sleep. I am sure; a brand new day is dawning…

A/N: I would really appreciate it if you would review but I am not forcing you to review! =D Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Diary of A Girl With A Funny Complicated Life

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing…

A/N: Hi! Thanks for the reviews and here is Chapter 2!

_**Entry No. 2 – 17/01/10**_

Dear Violin,

I know, Violin, I know! I skipped a date alright! I wasn't feeling well back then! Sheesh! I admit!

I am definitely not dreaming. This is all real. I wish Lilia was here… Oh wait, she is here! I wish I can see Lili and I wish Lili was here. "As you wish, Miyuki." In a bright flash, Lili was here. "Wait… Why am I here, Lilia?" The music fairy asked when he saw Lilia. Lilia pointed to me. I said hi to Lili. Lili was surprised. He asked Lilia if I could see him. Lilia nodded. Yatta! Its time to play Ms. Match-Maker! In my old school, I was always called as Ms. Match-Maker (A/N: I, the authoress, experienced it already…) and everyone I match-made always got together but they weren't the same age as me…

I wish we were in Aunt Kaho and Len-niisama's school. Seiso Gakuen, watch out! As I, Miyuki Bianzon, match-make Tsukimori Len-niisama and Aunt Hino Kahoko!

In a bright red light, we (With Lili) disappeared and arrived at Lili's statue. I got amazed on how this school really looks like. I mean I saw it in the manga but this is just so… AMAZING! Lili suddenly thanked me. With a confused face, I asked why. He said it was because I said that this school is amazing. So… he can read my notebook too, huh? Oh no! Did he read the… the… Never mind…

I am seriously panting. You know why? Because I just ran in excitement to Aunt Kaho's classroom. It's a good thing it's already their dismissal! I called on Aunt Kaho. She looked surprised to see me and then she shouted my name. Then she accidentally tripped and ended up face flat on the floor. Seriously, Aunt Kaho needs 24/7 protection! I shook my head mentally and sweat-dropped. I acted as if I was worried and then she said she's alright and then she mumbled the word Lili. She must've noticed Lili! I asked Aunt Kaho if she saw Lili. Even though I know it already, I must act like I don't know it! She stuttered yes. Yatta! Its time for match-making! "Aunt Kaho, aren't you gonna be late for violin practice? Like always?" Those are my exact words I said. You should've have seen her face when she noticed! It was priceless! Good thing, I can control my laughter. Ahahaha!

I followed Aunt Kaho secretly. I hate it! You know what I hate? The stares the people are giving me! I wish I was invisible. There! I am invisible! I am still going to plan what and how am I going to match-make Len-niisama and Aunt Kaho… Hmmm…? I got it! Watch out Tsukimori and Hino! Here I am gonna match-make Len-niisama and Aunt Kaho, Bianzon style!

A/N: I am terribly sorry for the late update! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Diary Of A Girl With A Funny Complicated Life

Disclaimer: I never owned this. If I did, I would've made this story in real a long time ago!

A/N: Hi! So, basically, I am only gonna explain Miyuki's plan in match-making.

_**Entry No. 3- 17/01/10**_

(Drawing of two papers here with a note saying:

Tsukimori-kun/Hino,

Meet me at the new amusement park. It's important! I'm gonna wait for you at the janitor's closet!)

(Arrow)

(Drawing of me Miyuki with a key and locking the door of the not-so-spacious room of the janitor's closet)

(Arrow)

(Drawing of me with my ear placed in the door with the famous Amou Nami spreading rumours)

(Arrow)

(Drawing of the sun rising up the horizon)

(Arrow)

(Drawing of Len-niisama and Aunt Kaho blushing)

(Arrow)

(Drawing of me with a thumbs-up sign with Lilia holding hands with Lili)

Perfect… So the legend in the Bianzon family was true! That every first daughter of the family gets to match-make someone they like! But it happens when it's the least expected! OMG! Now I sound like a girly girl… ^ ^" \/


End file.
